Secret Agents Zero II
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Join the kids as they continue on an adventure of Secret Agents Zero as they solve mysteries! Meanwhile, they decided to put on a show of the Baby-Sitters Club with a special guest!
1. Stephanie's Trick on Three People

Belongs to Magnus Scheving

This is a squeal from Secret Agents Zero. Enjoy.

---

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in Lazy Town and the kids were at Pixel's house getting on their secret agent costumes.

"All set, everyone?" Pixel asked.

"I am." Stephanie said.

"Me, too." Ziggy said.

"Me, three." Trixie replied.

"Me, four." Stingy said.

"Ok then get ready to go on a mission, folks." Pixel said from a little speaker.

"Let's go, partners." The nine-year-old announced. Off they went on a mission. Outside, they spotted Robbie Rotten trying to take one of the soccer nets.

"I have a plan to make him put it back, watch this." Stingy whispered then went to Robbie. "Freeze. Where do you think you're going with my soccer net?"

"I'm taking it and um, fix it." Robbie lied.

"Well, it belongs out here, not with you and it's fine. Either put that down or you will be arrested." Stingy warned the villain.

"Never." Robbie said refusing to do so.

"Now or I'll call for back up." Stingy replied getting the walkie-talkie ready.

"Fine." Robbie replied as he puts it down and left.

"Good work, Stingy." The nine-year-old commented.

"Why, thank you." Stingy said.

"Here's comes Uncle Milford and Betsy. Let's trick them. Let's use our deep voices." Stephanie said then saw them getting two feet closer. "But first duck."

So they did just in time when the mayor and his secretary arrived.

"We could redecorate the walls and the gate." The mayor said.

"Good idea." Betsy commented.

Behind the wall, Stephanie peeked her head out to see.

"Ok. Whatever you do, do not use regular in order to trick them. Use deep voices and leave our sunglasses and hat on for now." Stephanie instructed.

"Alright." Trixie whispered.

"Let's go." Stephanie whispered.

**T**hey started walking around the wall as they spotted Uncle Milford and Betsy.

"You must be Milford Meanswell the Mayor and your secretary Betsy Busybody. Is that correct?" Stephanie asked in her deep voice.

"That's correct and what you must be?" The mayor asked.

"I'm Agent Pink and these are my partners: Agent Lollipop, Agent Banks, and Agent Pork." The nine-year-old said in her deep voice. "I'm their leader."

"Nice to meet all of you." Uncle Milford replied.

"And I heard you have a nine-year-old niece." Stingy replied in his deep voice.

"Yes, she's my brother's daughter." Uncle Milford said.

"She's lucky to have you as her uncle the mayor." Trixie said in her deep voice.

"You bet." Uncle Milford agreed.

"We have to go now. We have work to do." Stephanie said in her deep voice as they went behind the wall.

"We did it." Trixie whispered.

"Now I'll do this with the sunglasses off this time to see if he notice me." Stephanie whispered.

"I bet he won't." Stingy whispered.

Stephanie did take off her sunglasses, but left the hat on as she walked around as Uncle Milford spotted.

"We meet again, where are your partners?" The mayor asked.

"They have a job to do." Stephanie replied in her deep voice.

"There's something different about you." Uncle Milford said.

"Really?" Stephanie asked in her deep voice.

"Yes, I do know you don't have sunglasses on." Betsy replied.

"Correct." Stephanie said in her deep voice clapping her hands.

"Also your face reminds me of someone; my niece has a face just like yours." Uncle Milford added then noticed it was her. "That's you, Stephanie."

"I guess so." Stephanie said.

She, Trixie, and the boys were all laughing hard.

"That was a good one, Stephanie." Stingy commented.

"Thank you." Stephanie replied as she bowed. Then she had an idea when she raised an eyebrow.

"How about I can see if I can do the same to Sportacus? Whatever you do, I don't want to hear a peep that it's me and the others from any of you two." The nine-year-old instructed.

"Ok. I will make sure of that your Uncle Milford won't say anything to Sportacus. Right, Milford?" Betsy asked to the mayor.

"Yes, my lips are sealed." Uncle Milford promised.

"Ok. Oh, I better go behind the wall now I can see his airship coming." Stephanie said.

She rushed behind the wall in a flash. She used the same instructions from before tricking the mayor and the secretary.

Sportacus arrived soon and it was time for Stephanie to put her plan into action.

"Hello, Mayor. Hello, Betsy." The above average hero greeted.

"Hello to you, too." The mayor greeted back.

"Same here." Betsy replied.

"Ok. Here it goes tricking Sportacus this time." Stephanie whispered.

Then the group walked around the wall.

"Hello." Stephanie said in her deep voice.

"Well, who is this?" Sportacus asked.

"That's Agent Pink and her three partners Agent Banks, Agent Lollipop, and Agent Pork." Betsy introduced him to the agents.

"My pleasure to meet you, I heard you're the above average hero." Stephanie replied in her deep voice.

"That is correct." Sportacus said.

"Gosh, look at the time we have to leave now." Stingy said in his deep voice. Then they walked going behind the wall. Stephanie took off her sunglasses and went back as she walked back.

"You again?" Sportacus teased.

"Yes, it's me again. This time I have two new partners: Agent Little and Agent Brown." Stephanie replied in her deep voice.

"Those are funny first names." Sportacus joked.

"Those are their last names." Stephanie said in her deep voice. The boys laughed softly. Sportacus knew those laughs belong to.

"I know those laughs: Stingy and Ziggy. So this must be Stephanie." The above average hero said.

They laughed even more.

"That was really a good one." Ziggy laughed.

"Yeah, thanks to your laughs." The nine-year-old said.

They just kept laughing and so did Stephanie.

TBC


	2. Mayor Meanscold 'Robbie' Cheats

Belongs to Magnus Scheving

---

Later that day, Uncle Milford decided to share his idea with the kids.

"I decided to redecorate the gate and the walls." Uncle Milford announced.

"Ok. Great idea." The nine-year-old commented.

"You can pick any two colors that you want." Uncle Milford continued.

"Sure." Stingy said.

"How about white for the gate and blue for the walls?" Ziggy asked.

"Sounds good to us." Trixie agreed. The rest agreed on those colors, too.

"Ok, blue and white it is. We'll do that this weekend." Uncle Milford told the kids.

"Ok." The kids choired.

Meanwhile, Robbie was spying from his scope.

"What?!" Robbie shouted. "Painting blue and white sounds like a boring idea. I have to make a better one."

Then he had an idea.

"It can be green and purple. Robbie, you're a genius." Robbie said to himself. "Costume time."

He went to the cow.

"Too Mooey." The villain replied.

He went to the carrot.

"Too coloring." Robbie continued

He went to a mayor kind.

"Perfect." The villain commented. Then he pulled a lever down as the costume went on him.

"Say hello to Mayor Meanscold." Robbie said talking to the mirror.

Outside, the kids were still talking about this weekend's painting.

"Blue and White almost describe Sportacus since he has blue and white outfit." The nine-year-old replied.

"You know what? You're right." Stingy agreed.

"Maybe that's why we chose those colors." Trixie said. "For our favorite above average hero."

"I guess so." Stephanie replied. The kids laughed.

"Maybe I'll help you out." A voice was heard. They looked and noticed they had a new mayor.

"Who are you?" They all asked in unison.

"I'm Mayor Meanscold." Robbie said in his costume.

"Meanscold?" They asked in unison.

"I also have new ideas for your colors." Robbie said. "White and blue are too boring."

"We'll pass thanks. We prefer blue and white." Stingy answered.

"Yeah." The rest agreed.

"If you want blue and white it's a red paper and here's an idea for this if you want green and purple it's an orange paper." Robbie told them.

"Gee, I don't know. We'll think about." Stephanie replied.

"Yeah, let's go." Stingy said.

They left for Stephanie's house. Meanwhile, at the house, Stephanie made hot chocolate. One of her favorite things to make since last year when her parents showed her how.

There was a knock at the door as Stephanie opened it. There stood Sportacus's nephew Zack.

"Hi, everyone, what's new here?" Zack asked.

"Thinking about something." Stephanie replied.

"Do you want to tell me all about it?" Zack asked. The kids looked at each other.

"Sure." Stingy said. Zack came in as they sat together in the living room.

"Ok for one thing we're redecorating the gate and the walls we chose blue for the walls and white for the gate." Stephanie began.

"Then this weird looking guy named Mayor Meanscold thinks those color are boring so he wanted us to vote." Stingy added.

"If you want blue and white it's a red paper and here's an idea for this if you want green and purple it's an orange paper." Trixie added on.

"What?!" Zack said in her shock. "Are you going to vote?"

"I don't know. Last time, when we voted for a new mayor, Mayor Meansbad cheated my Uncle was yellow and Mayor Meansbad was purple. Luckily, we tricked him and got the vote box." Stephanie said.

"Good." Zack commented.

"So I decided not to vote in case Mayor Meanscold cheats." The nine-year-old replied.

"Smart thinking, if you're not we're not either." Stingy agreed.

"Yeah." Trixie agreed as well. Ziggy and Zack agreed with that too.

"We better warn Uncle Milford or anyone before it's too late." Stephanie suggested.

She rushed out there, but by the time she got there it was too late she already saw her Uncle Milford, Betsy, and Pixel voting.

"And the winner is… the red paper which is green and purple." Robbie announced.

Her mouth dropped open as she rushed back to the others.

"Too late, guys, by the time I was about to warn Uncle Milford, Betsy, and Pixel, they voted and guess what: Mayor Meanscold cheated by saying red paper was green and purple." The nine-year-old explained.

"What? Good thing we didn't vote for one thing and second, red paper was blue and white _not_ green and purple." Stingy replied.

"I know." Stephanie said.

TBC


	3. Sportacus and Kids Save the Day

It belongs to Magnus Scheving

----

Then ten minutes later, Uncle Milford came in with his sad look on his face.

"Kids, I have some news our colors are going to be green for the walls and purple on the gate." The mayor announced.

"Whoa. First of all, Mayor Meanscold cheated and second, the red paper was supposed to be blue and white not green and purple." The nine-year-old replied.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do now." Uncle Milford said.

"But it's true, Stephanie saw it; she was about to go warn you, Betsy, and Pixel." Stingy said.

"Yeah." The others agreed.

"Sorry, but that's the way it is, kids." Uncle Milford replied.

The nine-year-old got very upset and she left the house.

"If you don't believe us, we'll prove it." Zack said.

"Certainly." Trixie agreed.

"Now we have to go find her." Stingy said.

The kids left and went to find Stephanie. She must of really wanted to be alone because they couldn't find her anywhere.

"We have to find her. She's got to be around here somewhere." Stingy said.

"When she gets upset, she goes anywhere to be alone." Trixie told Zack.

"Like where?" Zack asked.

"Sometimes any benches or the treehouse." Ziggy replied.

Then they saw the airship as Sportacus stopped it. He spotted the kids and came down to the ground.

"Hi, kids." The above average hero greeted them.

"Hi." The kids greeted him back.

"What's going on?" Sportacus asked.

"Looking for Stephanie." Stingy said.

"What happened?" Sportacus wondered.

Trixie explained what happened.

"Stephanie tried to explain it to her Uncle, but there's nothing he can do." Trixie replied.

"That's why we saw her leave the house upset. She must have vanished because we can't find her anywhere. Can you help us find her?" Stingy asked.

"Of course." Sportacus said. "I'll check the treehouse while you each check the separate benches."

"Ok." The kids replied.

Off they went to find Stephanie. Sportacus did check the tree house. He found her there and sat next to her.

"The kids told me about what happen." Sportacus said while comforting her. She looked up and hugged him.

"I was just about to warn Uncle Milford, Betsy, and Pixel, but by the time I did it was too late." The nine-year-old told him. "It was a good thing Trixie, Zack, Ziggy, Stingy, and I didn't vote just in case Mayor Meanscold cheated."

"Just like so-called Mayor Meansbad did." Sportacus added.

"I know. We want to prove Uncle Milford that Mayor Meanscold did cheat." Stephanie said.

"Leave that to me. I got a plan." Sportacus replied. "Come on." They came down.

"Let's tell my plan to the others." Sportacus said.

The two found their friends and told them the plan.

"Are you ok now?" Ziggy asked.

"Yeah thanks." Stephanie replied.

"I also got a plan to prove Mayor Meanswell about this." Sportacus said as they gathered around. "Listen up. Stingy, if Mayor Meanscold's in the office tell him I need to talk to him for a few minutes. Stephanie, without Mayor Meanscold noticing, trying to sneak inside and when you sit at the desk, grab the vote box right away."

"Ok." Stingy and Stephanie said at the same here. Then Stephanie heard some voices.

"Can you excuse me for a minute?" Stephanie asked.

She went to the gate and saw her Uncle talking to his secretary as she ducked.

"But why are you deciding to quit? The kids and Sportacus like you as their mayor." Betsy replied in a shocked.

"I decided to quit since Mayor Meanscold took my place. Because of that, I might have to leave here and live somewhere else." Uncle Milford said.

"I don't know. What's going to happen to Stephanie? She loves it here since this is her home now." Betsy pointed out.

"She'll have to go back to her hometown." Uncle Milford replied. Stephanie had tears rolling down and took off to be somewhere as Zack saw her.

"Looks like someone's upset again." Zack said.

"I wonder how come?" Stingy asked. Sportacus explained what Uncle Milford might decide to do.

"What? Moving?" Ziggy asked.

"We better do that plan before that happens." Trixie suggested. "Otherwise where Stephanie would go?"

"Let me go see Stephanie first I can see her from over here." Sportacus said as he went to see her and sat next to the nine-year-old. "Are you alright? That must if upset you after hearing about this."

"It did." The nine-year-old replied. "I don't want to leave here this was going to be my home when my parents and Sally move here at least this will still be my home."

"That's true." The above average hero agreed. "Let's go do that plan before that happens."

"Ok." Stephanie said as they got up. Stingy went over to the town hall and saw Mayor Meanscold there as he went inside.

"Excuse me, sir; our superhero would like to see you for a few minutes." Stingy replied.

"He can come in here." Robbie as Mayor Meanscold said.

"He wants to talk outdoors please and thank you." Stingy replied.

"Oh alright." Robbie as Mayor Meanscold said as they went outside.

Stephanie, who ducked in front of the wall, got up as she tiptoed quietly to the town hall and made it. When she got there, as she went in her Uncle's office and got the votebox as she sneaked back outdoors when Stingy went to her.

"Guess who was really Mayor Meanscold? I'll give you one simple guess." Stingy replied.

"Uh-oh. Robbie, right?" Stephanie asked.

"Correct." Stingy commented. Stephanie checked the votebox and her Uncle was saved.

"Let's go proof my Uncle right now." Stephanie suggested. She and Stingy rushed to her Uncle and made it and showed it to him

"See. I told you Mayor Meanscold cheated. In fact, Mayor Meanscold was really Robbie." The nine-year-old said.

"That's what she's been trying to tell along so the colors are blue and white no one voted for green and purple." Stingy added.

"I heard what you decided. That got me very upset." Stephanie said.

"So this means you remained as the mayor in time. And I believe you have something to say to your own niece, right, Milford?" Betsy asked.

"You're right. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, sweetie, can you forgive me?" The mayor asked.

"Are you going to believe me for now on?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes." Uncle Milford promised.

"Ok, I'll forgive you." Stephanie said as she hugged him.

TBC


	4. Stephanie Meets Mr Holliston

It belongs to Magnus Scheving

----

Later that day, the kids were talking excitedly as the mayor brought the blue and white paints out for everyone to see.

"One can do the gate white and the rest of you can do the wall blue." Uncle Milford instructed. "I'll stay out here to help."

"Ok." The kids said.

"This shouldn't take long since there are only four walls." Uncle Milford continued.

Then they started painting. Stephanie had called to the gate before her friends and was excited to work on it. Thirty minutes later, they were finished.

"You did a good job painting them." The mayor commented.

"Thank you." The kids choired.

"I also wrote this: Do not sit on the Wall. Wet Paint." The nine-year-old replied showing the three signs.

"Good thinking, three of you can tape those on the walls when they're dry we'll take those off." Uncle Milford told the rest.

Stingy, Pixel, and Trixie put signs on each wall.

"All set." Trixie said.

The walls and the gate were dry a few hours later when the mayor checked them and he took the signs down. Twelve minutes later, Stephanie was on the wall when a guy came.

"Hello. Is Sally here?" The man asked.

"Not until August for college." Stephanie replied. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm her father Mark Holliston." The man answered.

"You are?" The nine-year-old asked in a shocking voice.

"Yes." Mr. Holliston smiled.

"I'm her younger sister Stephanie Meanswell. We'll be living here. My folks will be here a month after Sally on Labor Day." Stephanie told him.

"That's nice. How she is doing?" Mr. Holliston asked.

"Good. She's adopted now. She really misses you and your wife a lot." Stephanie replied.

"I miss her and Hallie too. My wife Lila was the one who gave them away when they were seven years old." Mr. Holliston said.

"Sally told me all about it I felt bad. She was ten when my parents had me she's eighteen now I'm nine She'll be nineteen in October." Stephanie said.

"Wow. Almost nineteen already." Mr. Holliston commented. "Lila didn't want them for some reason. She lied to me by saying they were at her parents' home. I knew she lied because her parents died when the girls were babies. They were one and two. My mother-in-law was seventy-nine and my father-in-law was eighty-one."

"Poor Sally." Stephanie said.

"I know she and Hallie never knew my parents-in-law. I told them what they were like even though she always told me not to. I told her I can; I'm their father and I can do that any time I want." Mr. Holliston continued.

"Ha, you told her." Stephanie replied.

"You bet. When I found out she gave them away, I was very upset with her. I didn't know they were gone because I was at work I left her five months ago. I miss my little girls very much." Mr. Holliston continued.

"I feel sorry for you." Stephanie said.

"Thank you." Mr. Holliston replied.

"Sally was a foster child for about a year when she was adopted." Stephanie told him.

"Stephanie, can you hear me?" A voice was heard on the walkie-talkie.

"What's up, Pixel?" Stephanie asked.

"There's some weird man with costume coming your way so come here right away." Pixel warned her.

"I'm on my way." Stephanie replied. "You can come along."

"Why thank you, dear. Your Uncle Milford is the mayor here?" Mr. Holliston asked.

"Yes." Stephanie said while walking to Pixel's.

"I know since I arrived here he was very nice. I always liked his ideas." Mr. Holliston commented.

"So do I. Redecorating the walls blue and the gate white were his idea today." Stephanie said showing him. "My friends and I did all this I painted the gate. My Uncle stayed out to help."

"You did an amazing job." Mr. Holliston commented.

"Thanks." Stephanie said. They got there just in time.

"Just in time." Pixel replied. "That was close."

"I know. Pixel, this is my sister's real father." Stephanie said.

"Are you kidding?" Pixel asked.

"No. This is Mark Holliston. Remember I told you all about Sally and Hallie that were given away, he just told me his wife was the one who gave them away." Stephanie explained.

"That must be hard for you." Pixel replied.

"Very hard. I've been missing them a lot. They were seven when my wife Lila gave them away." Mr. Holliston said. "I even know Mayor Meanswell ever since I moved here five months ago." Stephanie looked out.

"Uh-oh, I better hide, that mystery guy's here." Stephanie said.

She did just in time when Robbie as the doctor came.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Rottenstone I had a call saying you have the allergies." Dr. Rottenstone greeted.

"No, I'm fine." Pixel said,

"I can see that your eyes are red. You **must** stay inside until further notice." The fake Doctor replied.

"A lot of people can go outdoors while having allergies as long as they're careful." Pixel reminded Robbie.

"Didn't I also see your little friend?" Dr. Rottenstone asked.

"No. You must have seen her twin she's not here. She's um on vacation for the week." Pixel said.

Then Dr. Rottenstone left. When the close was clear, Stephanie came out from under the bed.

"Thanks, Pixel that was close. Dr. Rottenstone reminds you of Robbie Rotten." Stephanie said.

"Looks like you're right because he just returned to his home with that doctor costume." Pixel replied after noticing that.

"Who's Robbie Rotten?" Mr. Holliston asked.

"He's the villain here he always tries to get rid of our superhero Sportacus and try to ruin the friendship from all of my friends." Stephanie told him. "Luckily, his plans always fail every time."

TBC


	5. The News

This show belongs to Magnus Scheving only _**NOT**_ to me

----

Later on that day, at the house, the doorbell rang and Stephanie answered the door.

"Hi." The nine-year-old said.

"Hi, dear, is Milford Meanswell home?" asked the woman.

"Yes, let me go get him for you." Stephanie replied and she went to find her Uncle.

"Uncle Milford, someone's here for you." Stephanie said.

"Thank you, Stephanie." Uncle Milford said as he went out to. "Hello, what can I do for you?"

"I'm Kayla Tiles remember we spoke yesterday about selling your home?" Mrs. Tiles asked.

"Oh, yes, the reason why I'm selling this house is because I'm being transferred to Mayor Town in September I know it takes awhile to sell a house." The mayor replied.

When Stephanie heard that, she wasn't too happy about it and she fled to her room. Locked her door, got on the bed, and she started crying.

"Why don't you show me around?" Mrs. Tiles asked.

"Of course." Uncle Milford replied as he started showing her around. "This is the kitchen and the living room. This is the bathroom, that's my nieces' room, that's the guest room where any of my nieces and nephews stay when they visit me, this is my room, so this is a three bedroom house. This is the closet for the vacuums, plastic bags, and so on."

"Ok, you're all set, I'll get the 'For Sale' sign tomorrow and put it up in the front yard. There's my card if you have any questions or change your mind." Mrs. Tiles said.

"Ok. Thank you, Ma'am." Uncle Milford said.

"No problem, Mayor." Mrs. Tiles smiled as she left the house.

That's when the mayor noticed Stephanie noticed she wasn't around.

"She must have heard that." Uncle Milford thought.

At nine o' clock, Uncle Milford came in to see Stephanie who was sitting up in bed.

"You must have heard me." Uncle Milford replied as she nodded.

"When I heard yesterday, you didn't mention it to me." The nine-year-old said still feeling upset.

"You were outside that time that's why I was at work." Uncle Milford told her.

"You still should have told me when I came home." Stephanie pointed. "No excuses."

She got so upset; she lied down fast and went to sleep. The next day, at eight-thirty, Stephanie packed her bag, got dressed, opened her window, and climbed out. She closed the window and took off without writing a note. She was still pretty angry with her Uncle Milford for selling the house and moving without telling her.

At nine o' clock, Uncle Milford was outside looking for her when he bumped into Sportacus.

"Morning, Mayor." Sportacus greeted.

"Have you seen Stephanie around?" Uncle Milford asked, ignoring the greeting.

"No, I haven't, but I'll help you find her." The above average hero said.

"Thank you, she must have ran away because I couldn't find her in the house for breakfast." Uncle Milford replied.

Sportacus and the mayor went separated ways to go look for her. Meanwhile, Stephanie arrived at Pixel's after she had her breakfast at the diner as she rang the doorbell as Pixel opened the door.

"Hi, Stephanie, come on in." Pixel said as she did. "Are you ok? You seem upset."

"My Uncle's selling his house because he's being transferred to Mayor Town and guess what: he didn't tell me until last night when I heard the woman say the other day. I was very upset. That's why I left the house this morning." The nine-year-old explained.

"Oh, Stephanie, that's awful." Pixel said. Stephanie looked outdoors and noticed Sportacus coming.

"Oh, good it's Sportacus." Stephanie said in a relief voice. "I'm _not_ speaking to my Uncle for not telling me about selling his house."

They were playing a video game when the doorbell rang and when Pixel answered it was Sportacus and noticed Stephanie as he went to her.

"Are you ok?" Sportacus asked.

"I guess so." Stephanie replied.

"I was looking for you so was your Uncle. How come you ran away?" Sportacus asked.

"I have one good reason: my Uncle is about to sell his house because he's being transferred to Mayor Town without me knowing. I was upset. I couldn't believe he didn't mention it to me until last night." Stephanie told him while trying not to cry.

"She explained it to me when she arrived here, I think she should take a break from him for awhile." Pixel suggested.

"I agree with Pixel." Stephanie said. "I'm not speaking to my uncle at this moment."

"I'll let you stay with me and help you out about you and your uncle." Sportacus asked.

"Ok thank you, Sportacus." The nine-year-old and hugged him.

Uncle Milford looked firm at her when he saw her.

"You better have a good reason you ran away this morning." Uncle Milford said.

"There is, you tell me." Stephanie said. "You're selling the house without me knowing and I'm not going home with you for a few days."

"You should have told her the day after you spoke to the woman the other day." Pixel replied.

"Exactly." Stephanie said.

"At least I told you last night." Uncle Milford pointed out.

"Well the day before would be better that way I'll know. If you told me, this wouldn't happen." Stephanie said angrily.

The nine-year-old ran up the ladder and into the airship without speaking a single word to her Uncle. After that, Sportacus did talked to her to help her like he said he would. A few days later, Uncle Milford decided to talk to her.

"Can we talk?" The mayor asked.

Stephanie was ignoring him.

"She's still not talking to you." Pixel said.

"Please. It's important." Uncle Milford said.

"Fine, what is it?" Stephanie asked.

"I realized what you said the other way was true, I should have told you the day before the woman came and before selling the house. I just want to say I'm sorry, honey." Uncle Milford replied. "Can you forgive me?"

"Are you going to tell me about it for now on?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes." The mayor promised.

"Ok, I'll forgive you." Stephanie replied. "I'll trust you this time." They hugged. At home, Stephanie was glad he said his sorry at last.

TBC


	6. Uncle Milford's Exciting News

Lazy Town belongs to Magnus Scheving

---

A week later, Stephanie was hanging out with the others. They were having a picnic in the treehouse for lunch when they heard some voices. The nine-year-old checked to see who it was.

It was the couple at her Uncle Milford's house checking out his house to buy it. Stephanie is still upset about him leaving. That night, Uncle Milford has some news for Stephanie.

"I decided not to sell the house because Mayor Town isn't far from here it's only twenty minutes away from here. I'm going to call Mrs. Tiles tomorrow to tell her." Uncle Milford announced. "I already took down the 'For Sale' sign so I can give back to her. She did tell me to call her any time if I change my mind."

"Really?" The nine-year-old asked getting excited.

"Yes." The Mayor said. She got up and hugged her Uncle Milford.

"I'm happy for you." Stephanie said.

"Plus I'm going to tell my new boss who called me the other day about transferring me there." Uncle Milford said.

"Ok." Stephanie said.

The next day, she went to her friends.

"You look happy today, Stephanie." Trixie noticed.

"I am, I'm not going to tell you until Sportacus gets here? Where is he anyway?" Stephanie asked.

"He should be here shortly he's in his airship he'll be down in about two to four minutes." Stingy said.

It was then that the above average hero and Zack arrived.

"Morning, everyone." Sportacus and Zack greeted them.

"Morning." The kids greeted back.

"I have news to give you since you're both here." Stephanie said.

"What is it?" Sportacus asked.

"My Uncle Milford isn't going to move after all. He's going to call Mrs. Tiles to tell her that and going to give her back the 'For Sale' sign today." The nine-year-old replied.

"Alright!" The kids cheered.

"Good. We don't want the best mayor to leave ever." Ziggy said.

The rest agreed. At noon, they went to the diner for lunch.

TBC


	7. The Kids go to the Movies and Camp Out

Lazy Town belongs to Magnus Scheving the title Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

---

That night, Stephanie and Uncle Milford decided to spend time together so they went to the diner for dinner. After dinner, they explored around the mall for a half hour before heading home for the evening.

The next day, the kids went to Stephanie.

"Are you free going to the movies Friday afternoon?" Pixel wondered.

"I'll ask Uncle Milford. What's playing?" Stephanie asked.

"We'll check to see what's playing now if you want." Stingy said.

"Ok." Stephanie replied.

So they did and that's when Stephanie saw something that sounded good.

"This is new: The Baby-Sitters Club." Stephanie said. "That sounds like a good one. I never have heard of it yet."

"We could go see it." Trixie said.

The boys agreed after a few minutes of encouragement.

"We'll see that then." Pixel said.

"Then we can camp out during that weekend we can start that Friday after the movies. We can ask Sportacus if he want to join camping with us if he wants to." Trixie replied.

"That's a great idea." Stephanie said.

That afternoon, Uncle Milford already gave her permission for Friday and the weekend camp out. The kids went to the airship when Sportacus spotted them.

"Hi everyone!" Sportacus greeted them as he jumped down. "What's new?"

"Nothing, we'll be camping out this weekend starting Friday right after we come back from the movies. Want to join us camping out? Zack can join us, too." Trixie told the above average hero.

"Sure. Thanks for asking us." Sportacus said. "At this moment, Zack got a cold yesterday, so I'll see how he feels in two days."

"Ok. Tell him we hope he feels better." Stephanie said.

"I will. Thank you." Sportacus said.

On Friday, Zack was better so he went to the movies and camp-out with his friends.

"The tent will be set up when you get back." Sportacus told the kids.

"Ok." Stephanie said. Off they went to see The Baby-Sitters Club. After the movie, they were talking about it.

"That movie was good. My two favorite characters were Kristy Thomas, she's very funny, and Mary Anne Spier, she's very sweet and a good listener to her friends." Stephanie said.

"Mine is Logan Bruno he's very respectful to Mary Anne." Zack said.

The other boys agreed.

"I like Dawn Schafer and Mary Anne they're good stepsisters. It's so weird that Dawn eats health food like tofu and soy milkshakes." Trixie said.

"Yuck." The others replied as they laughed. When they got back, the tents were all set up.

"Where's Sportacus?" Stephanie asked as she spotted him. "We're back."

"How was the movie?" Sportacus asked.

"Excellent." Trixie said.

"Good to hear that." Sportacus said.

At eight o'clock, they were in their comfy pajamas. An hour later, they were sitting around the camp fire to have smores before finally heading to bed around eleven.

TBC


	8. Stephanie's Idea to Pretend Playing BSC

Lazy Town belongs to Magnus Scheving while BSC belongs to Ann M. Martin

---

The next day, it was a beautiful day out. Stephanie was already up and was humming happily. She met up with her friends who were hanging out on the sports field.

"How about we can pretend playing the Baby-Sitters Club based on the movie?" Stephanie asked.

"That sounds fun to do." Trixie said.

"Yea!" The others agreed on that.

"You can be Mary Anne." Trixie said.

"Oh, I like that." Stephanie said.

"Then I call to be Logan." Stingy said.

"Oh, brother." The nine-year-old replied as they laughed.

"I'll be Kristy." Trixie said.

"I'll be Bob. Mary Anne's friend all the way from Iowa." Zack said.

"Then I'll be David Michael, Kristy's younger brother." Ziggy said.

"I'll be Dawn." A voice was heard.

"I'll be Mallory." Another voice was heard.

When Stephanie turned, it was her best friends, Beth and Sandra who came from the train. They had come to spend the week with her.

"Hi, girls." Stephanie said. "Looks like you like the Baby-Sitters Club, too."

"You got it. We already left our stuff at your Uncle's house, so we're all set." Beth told her.

"And I'd be perfect for Jessi." Monique said who was coming from the train station.

"I agree and I know who can be Mary Anne's father." Stephanie said.

"Sportacus." The kids chorused.

"I'll be delighted." Sportacus said. They just giggled.

"I know we can put our own show for this." The nine-year-old said.

"That's a great idea. We can do the scripts and practice, but where we can do that?" Zack asked.

"We could do that at the hall for concerts." Stephanie said. "We'll just have to get permission."

"One problem: how can Uncle Sportacus be Mary Anne's father if he'd have to leave if anyone's in trouble?" Zack asked.

"Unless if I could take that vacation so we can do it." Sportacus said. "I could ask your mother."

"Good solution." Stingy said.

"Why, thank you." Sportacus said.

Two and a half hours later, Stephanie made up a script based on the show while Uncle Milford was on the phone asking a hall director if they can use it to put on the Baby-Sitters Club.

"Good news, my dear, the director said yes, so he's calling Ann M. Martin about it today and call us tonight." Uncle Milford announced happily.

"Sweet, thanks, Uncle Milford." Stephanie replied excitedly as she had just finished the script.

"I'm going to type this up at the library." The nine-year-old said.

"Go ahead." The mayor said.

She went to the library and was greeted by the librarian.

"Hello little lady, what can I do for you?" The librarian asked her.

Stephanie told the librarian what's going on.

"Of course, feel free to do so." The librarian said.

"Thanks, Ma'am." The nine-year-old smiled.

She went to a computer to get busy. She finished in thirty to thirty-five minutes and reread it carefully to make sure they're all spelled correctly. Then she printed the document. After the printer was done, she thanked the librarian and left. On the way home, she bumped into another person.

"Sorry about that." Stephanie said.

"That's alright. I didn't see you there." The woman said. "Did you enjoy the Baby-Sitters Club movie?"

"I sure did. Wait a second; you're Ann M. Martin the creator of them." Stephanie said getting excited.

"That's right." Ann said.

"Wow." Stephanie replied.

"I heard you and your friends decided to put a show based on Baby-Sitters Club." Ann replied.

"Yes. The hall director said that he was going to call you but…" The nine-year-old could hardly form a coherent thought.

"He did. I said it's a great idea." Ann smiled.

"Thanks. I just came back from the library after I typed this script." Stephanie told the creator showing her the script.

"You did a nice job making up your script like that." Ann said. "Should we get more cast?"

"Good idea. Well, I'm going to be Mary Anne, Trixie's going to be Kristy, Stingy's going to be Logan, and Zack decided on Mary Anne's Iowa friend, Bob. Additional cast will be Ziggy as David Michael, Beth is Dawn, Sandra is Mallory, and Monique is Jessi." Stephanie explained.

"Good choices." The creator commented.

"Last but not least, our superhero, Sportacus is going to be Mary Anne's father unless we can get someone since he'd be leaving every minute to save someone. But he said he'll take that day vacation to so do, so he'll get take out his crystal." Stephanie continued.

"That sounds like a good solution that he can do that." Ann said.

"I agree." Stephanie said.

"Shall we get started to look for more cast?" Ann asked.

"Sure." The nine-year-old said. "But not Robbie Rotten he ruins everything. I can't trust him."

Speaking of him, Stephanie spotted him coming out of his home.

"Come on. You can meet my friends they're over there." Stephanie said as they left in time.

"What does he do to ruin things?" Ann asked.

"Separate our friendships by his plans and tries to get rid of Sportacus for good. Luckily, we always ruin them when he wears these weirdest costumes." Stephanie told Ann.

"My." Ann said.

"Who's that Stephanie's with?" Stingy asked.

"Is that the author of Baby-Sitters Club?" Trixie asked.

"Oh, my gosh. It is!" Beth said.

TBC


	9. Kids Meet Ann M Martin

Lazy Town belongs to Magnus Scheving while Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

--

They all rushed to them.

"You're Ann M. Martin!" Stingy exclaimed.

"You bet I am." Ann replied.

"We were talking about the show we're putting on. Guess what? She's going to help us to find more cast." The nine-year-old told her friends.

"Wow." Trixie said.

"When we shall we do the show to give us more time?" Zack asked.

"How about two weeks from today?" Ann asked.

"Sounds good." Stephanie said.

"Yeah." The others agreed.

"Can we do that for the whole weekend?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure." The creator replied.

The rest of the cast went well. Two weeks after practicing, they were ready to put the show at the hall for the weekend. Stephanie couldn't wait to start tomorrow to do so. Later, Uncle Milford had news for his niece.

"I'm afraid I can't make it your first day of the show. Leonard, the one who took my place when I used to work late for Betsy, is in the hospital. He had his appendix taken out and his doctor doesn't want him to work tomorrow or the day after." Uncle Milford said. "When I start my new job in Mayor Town in September, I won't be asked to work late anymore unless I'm needed here."

"So you're going to the Sunday afternoon instead?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes." Uncle Milford said. "It's a good thing, too."

"As long the show's during the weekend I'm all set." The nine-year-old replied. "Robbie wasn't invited thank goodness. I really don't trusthim because he'll end up ruining the show."

"I don't blame you, dear." The mayor replied.

In the middle of the night, Stephanie moaned as she started to toss and turn in her bed.

"No, no." Stephanie mumbled as the nightmare started.

_Stephanie and her friends were doing the show when the building was shaken. The next thing Stephanie knew, Robbie the giant took off the roof from the hall._

"_You didn't invite me!" The villain echoed. Stephanie and her friends started running off. _

"_This is why you're never invited you ruin everything." Stephanie said angrily. Then when she continued, he got a hold of her._

"_He got Stephanie!" Pixel exclaimed._

"_I'll get her." The above average hero said. __He saved her and then held her in his arms. She was very scared burying her face in his shoulder._

"_You're safe now." Sportacus said. The dream ended._

Stephanie was still tossing, turning, and moaning in her sleep.

"No, no. No, no." Stephanie mumbled. "No, no."

The mayor came into the room after hearing his niece.

"No, no. No, no." Stephanie continued.

"Stephanie, darling, it's ok." The mayor said as the nine-year-old woke up and hugged him. "It's going to be ok. You were having a bad dream."

"I can't imagine Robbie would ruin the show if he finds out that he wasn't invited." Stephanie said.

"It'll be ok. Do you come in my room and sleep with me? Uncle Milford asked.

"Ok. Thanks." Stephanie said.

That's what she did and felt better after that. The next day was the big day for the kids, but Sportacus had a cold.

"You don't look too good." Stephanie said.

"I have a cold, so I don't think I can be in the play and I'm losing my voice." Sportacus croaked.

"Oh, no. Who's going to look over Lazy Town?" Stephanie asked.

"Lily will. She's good at it. You're going to have to find someone else to play Mary Anne's father." Sportacus croaked.

"Ok. Like who?" Stephanie asked.

"Me." A voice was heard. When they turned, it was Stephanie's father.

"Daddy." Stephanie said as she rushed to him and hugged him happily.

"I heard you're doing the little show based on the movie, so when your Uncle Milford told me about Sportacus's cold, my brother asked to be Mary Anne's father. Your mother and Sally at your Uncle Milford's with our stuff." Howard said.

"Wow." Stephanie said.

"I'm glad my sister will be watching over Lazy Town otherwise no one would be able to save any danger." The above average hero croaked.

"I know." Howard said.

"You should rest your voice by not talking at all so you can let it come back." Stingy suggested.

"Stingy's right." The nine-year-old agreed.

"Good thinking." Sportacus croaked.

TBC


	10. Baby Sitters Club Part 1

Lazy Town only belongs to Mangus Scheving while Ann M. Martin owns Baby-Sitters Club

--

At six-thirty p.m., Sportacus was in his airship resting and the kids were at the hall getting ready.

"Anyone excited?" Ann asked.

"I am." Stephanie said while a hairstyler was doing her hair.

"Your hair is so beautiful." Ann commented when the nine-year-old's hair was finished.

"Thanks." Stephanie said.

Her hair was curled. It was half-up and half-down. Her costume was in a red checkered dress. She also had nylons and black dress shoes.

"I like this costume." Stephanie said.

"You know what? So do I." Ann smiled as Stephanie hugged the creator.

"Thanks for letting us doing this." Stephanie said.

"No problem. If there's anytime you want to do it, let me know and I'll be your helper." Ann said.

"Ok." Stephanie said.

"I'll just give you my number on Sunday." The creator said.

"Ok." Stephanie said.

At seven p.m., it was time for the play. Stephanie as Mary Anne was in her room on her bed reading a book as the voice of Mary Anne starts narrating.

"I'm Mary Anne Spier and I'm 13 years old. My dad is a lawyer in Stamford, CT. He raised me by himself after my mom died when I was a baby. I barely remember her. He recently was remarried to his old girlfriend, Sharon Schafer who grew up here in Stoneybrook, CT. I have a stepsister, Dawn and a stepbrother, Jeff now only he left for California to live with his dad." Mary Anne's voice started.

Beth as Dawn came in to her stepsister.

"What's up?" Stephanie as Mary Anne asked.

"Do you want to go to California with me this weekend? I just asked your dad and said it was fine by him." Beth as Dawn said.

"Sure. If you go to Iowa with me." Mary Anne said.

"It's a deal." Dawn said as they giggled. "I'll ask my mom first."

"Ok." Mary Anne replied.

At ten p.m., Mary Anne was already in bed. Two hours later, she was tossing and turning.

"No, no." Mary Anne called out. "No, no."

The dream started.

_She was nine at a park getting a drink from a bubblier when an angel appeared. It was her mom._

"_Mama!" Mary Anne said as she hugged her._

"_What happen to my little angel? Oh, no. You father's strict with you, isn't he?" Mrs. Spier asked._

"_Yes." Mary Anne said._

"_You poor thing." Mrs. Spier said._

_Two hours later, a devil appeared, threw Mary Anne on the grass, and took her mother away._

"_Mama!" Mary Anne said as the dream ended._

"No, no. Mama!" Mary Anne called out. "No, no. Mama!"

Mr. Meanswell as Mr. Spier **enters** stage and sat next to her.

"No, no. Mama! Bring her back!" She continued.

"Mary Anne, honey, its ok." Mr. Spier said as she woke up. "You were having a bad dream."

Mary Anne sat up and hugged him and said, "Every time I meet Mom in my dreams, she disappears on me."

"I know; it's going to be ok." Mr. Spier said.

"Kristy is my best friend since I was a baby as well. She lived next to me with her three brothers until her mom was remarried not long ago. She has two stepsiblings, an adopted sister, her grandmother moved in to help out, and has a few pets." Mary Anne narrated. "The other friend I grew up with is Claudia, who still lives on Bradford Court. She's Japanese. She has one older sister, Janine, who's a genius."

The next day on Friday at Claudia's, Mary Anne and Dawn arrived.

"Hi, Claudia and Kristy." They greeted.

"What's up?" Claudia asked.

"Not much. We'll be catching a plane after the meeting." Dawn said.

Then Stacey arrived.

"Claudia's best friend is Stacey who grew up in New York City! Her parents are divorced, too like both Dawn and Kristy. Stacey is also a diabetic, which means she can't have sugar or sweets. She's good at avoiding them." Mary Anne narrated.

"Hi, Stace." Mary Anne said.

"Hi to you too." Stacey said.

Then both Mallory and Jessi arrived last.

"Mallory and Jessi are best friends, too. They have things in common: they're the oldest, they love reading including horse stories, and they feel their folks treat them like kids, but they have earrings, and they have a hamster. They're also different: Mallory has **seven** siblings! Jessi only has two siblings. Mallory wants to be a writer and white. Jessi wants to be a dancer and is African-American." Mary Anne narrated.

"Are you going to be home at all this weekend, Mary Anne, so we all can hang out?" Mallory asked.

"I won't be here I'll be in California with Dawn." Mary Anne replied.

"Oh that's right." Jessi said.

"They're Jr. Officers and can't sit at night except for their families. I'm the secretary and keep track on everyone's schedules and information on clients. Stacey's the treasurer since she's excellent at math. Dawn's the alternate officer and fills in for anyone who misses a meeting. Claudia's the vice president because we hold meetings Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays from five-thirty to six p.m. at her house and room because of her own phone and line. Most important of all, Kristy's the president because it was her idea." Mary Anne narrated. "She started it after watching her mom calling every sitter since she and her older brothers couldn't watch their younger brother. That's how we started the club."

After the club, Sharon who was home from work took Mary Anne and Dawn to the airport. Five hours later, they were already in California and Mr. Schafer was there for them and they drove to the house.

"Hi, Carol. Hi, Jeff." Dawn greeted them.

"Carol is Dawn's new stepmother." Mary Anne narrated.

"Hi, Dawn." Carol greeted her stepdaughter back. "Hi, Mary Anne."

"Hi." Mary Anne greeted Carol shyly.

"I've been very shy around people. In fact, I'm the only one who has a boyfriend. His name is Logan Bruno. He lives down the street from Dawn and me. He's the one of the associate members. Shannon Kilborne is the other. That means they don't come to the meetings, but they are on call when we need them." Mary Anne narrated.

"Don't be shy, dear; it's going to be ok." Carol replied with her comfort words.

Mary Anne was much better after that.

"Did you guys have dinner yet?" Carol asked.

"On the plane." Dawn replied. "Besides it's nine p.m."

"Oh right, I just want to make sure." Carol said.

The next day, Dawn and Mary Anne were walking to Sunny's when she saw them.

"Hi, Dawn." Sunny greeted her friend. "Hi, Mary Anne, it's good to see you again."

"Same here." Mary Anne said. "How's Stephie doing?"

"She's been doing well. Only she's in the hospital right now. She had a very bad asthma attack and she collapsed." Sunny replied.

"Oh, my. Is she ok now?" Mary Anne asked.

"She'll be alright. It just happened yesterday. She hasn't been awake since then." Sunny said.

"Maybe I should visit her." Mary Anne said.

"You can." Sunny said. "I'm just about to go see her anyway."

Then they continued on walking to the hospital to see Stephie. When they got there, Stephie still wasn't awake yet.

"Hi, Mary Anne and Dawn." Mr. Robertson said.

"Hi." The girls said.

"Sunny just told us what happen to Stephie." Mary Anne said. "Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine. The doctor said she ran out of the inhaler breather, so I'm having it refilled. I have to go get it in an hour." Mr. Robertson said. "She probably didn't know it was empty, so I'm not going to blame it on her."

"Poor thing." Dawn said.

Ten minutes later, Stephie started waking up but she didn't know where she was.

"Daddy, what happen? Why I'm here?" She asked.

"You had an asthma attack and collapsed because your inhaler medicine was empty, I'm going to go get it shortly." Mr. Robertson said.

"Ok." Stephie said.

"You have some company next to you." Mr. Robertson said.

"Hi, Stephie." Mary Anne said.

"Mary Anne. Dawn." Stephie said holding Mary Anne's hand.

"Your hands are cold." Mary Anne said. "Are you ok?"

"It's a little cold in here." Stephie said.

"The heat's on low." Mr. Robertson said as he got up to raise it a bit. "Is that better, honey?"

"Yes thanks." Stephie said.

"When she goes home after, can one of you two watch her for the afternoon and night? I have a long meeting and then I have jury duty. I won't return until after seven pm." Mr. Robertson said.

"Sure." Mary Anne said.

"Can Mary Anne do that? I haven't seen her for a long time." Stephie said.

"Of course. Unless if you want to stay at the Schafers." Mr. Robertson said. "It's up to you."

"I want Mary Anne at our house." Stephie said.

"Ok." Mr. Robertson said.

"Stephie did say you can watch her next time you come." Mary Anne said.

"Can I come along too?" Dawn asked.

"Ok. In case of an emergency." Stephie said.

That afternoon, Stephie was already home. Mary Anne was already there for Stephie. Dawn will be there shortly.

"The doctor wants her to rest for today." Mr. Robertson said. "That way she won't get another asthma attack."

"So no activities for today?" Mary Anne asked.

"That's correct." Mr. Robertson said. "My work number is on the fridge in case anything happens to her. The meeting ends at five and the jury duty starts at seven to ten pm."

"Ok." Mary Anne said.

"Get well, my girl." Mr. Robertson said to his daughter.

"Bye, Daddy." Stephie said.

"Dawn will be here any minute." Mary Anne said. Mr. Robertson left the house for the meeting. That was when Dawn arrived.

"Sorry if I'm little late. I just finished packing my overnight bag." Dawn said.

"That's alright. Mr. Robertson said no activities for Stephie so she won't get any more asthma attacks." Mary Anne told her stepsister.

"Ok. Not a problem." Dawn said. "Where can I put my overnight bag?"

"I'll take it to put it with mine." Mary Anne said as she took it, broughtit to the guestroom, and came back out.

"Thanks." The blonde hair girl said.

"You're welcome." The brown hair girl said.

TBC


	11. Baby Sitters Club Part 2

Lazy Town belongs to Magnus Scheving. Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

----

Mary Anne and Dawn were watching some TV while looking out for Stephie. The phone rang and as Mary Anne went to answer it, Dawn went to check on their friend.

"Hello?" Mary Anne asked.

"Hi, Mary Anne, it's Mr. Robertson." A voice was heard.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Robertson." Mary Anne said.

"I'm just checking to see how Stephie's doing." Mr. Robertson said.

"Dawn just went to check on her." Mary Anne told him.

"The meeting was cancelled until after jury duty, so instead it's from five to eight pm and the meeting is from nine to ten pm." Mr. Robertson said.

"Ok, so we're still staying over?" Mary Anne wondered.

"That's correct." Mr. Robertson said. That was her sister called out, "Mary Anne!"

"Hold on for one moment." Mary Anne said as she puts down the phone. "Yes, Dawn?"

"Get Stephie's inhaler quick she has trouble breathing." Dawn said. "It's on the counter." Mary Anne got the inhaler and rushed over to Dawn in a jiffy.

Using the inhaler quickly, Stephie felt better right away.

"You better keep it with you in case you need it, Stephie." Mary Anne told her. Stephie nodded and Mary Anne went back to the phone.

"Was anything ok?" Mr. Robertson asked.

"Yeah. Stephie had trouble breathing, but she's better now." Mary Anne said.

"That's good." Mr. Robertson said. "I'll see you after ten pm."

"Ok. Bye." Mary Anne said and she hung up. The next day, a car beeped while Mary Anne and Dawn were having breakfast.

"Oh, that's my dad." Dawn said. "Come on, Mary Anne." They got up to get their overnight bags.

"Thanks for coming, girls." Mr. Robertson said as he gave them ten dollars apiece.

"Not a problem." Mary Anne said.

"Our plane is in two hours." Dawn said **as t**hey got in the car.

"Tell Stephie we hope she gets better." Mary Anne said while the car was backing up.

"I will." Mr. Robertson said. Two hours later, they were already on the plane. When they were back home five hours later, Mr. Spier was there to pick them up as Mary Anne ran over to him.

"How was your weekend trip?" Mr. Spier asked the girls.

"Fun." Mary Anne said.

"We had to watch Stephie. She had an asthma attack and passed out since her inhaler medicine was empty. Mr. Robertson asked us to watch out for her while he was at jury duty and the meeting." The blonde girl said.

"Is she ok now?" Mr. Spier asked.

"Yes." Mary Anne said.

The girls and Mr. Spier were chatting on the way home about the trip. At home, Mary Anne went to her stepsister.

"Thanks for inviting me to California with you, sis." Mary Anne said.

"Not a problem." The blonde girl smiled.

Back in LazyTown, the play ended then and the audience clapped as the actors bowed.

"Good job, everyone." Ann said.

"Thanks." Stephanie said.

"This same episode continues until Sunday." Ann said. It went on until Sunday and they had a fun time. Poor Sportacus had a cold all that weekend and it was a good thing Howard took over for him. Everyone was giving the nine-year-old attention since she did an excellent job playing Mary Anne. Stephanie received flowers and some congratulation cards

"You did a good job playing Mary Anne, Stephanie, dear." Ruth said.

"Thanks, Mother." Stephanie smiled as she hugged her.

TBC


	12. The Gift

Lazytown belongs to Magnus Scheving

---

That night, the kids and Sportacus, who was feeling better, decided to have dinner at the diner as a celebration. Stephanie's parents, Sally, and Uncle Milford joined them as well.

"You're my star, honey." Ruth told her nine-year-old.

"Yeah, everyone loved you." Howard said.

"I know, I feel famous." Stephanie smiled.

"I bet." Howard said.

"I enjoyed working with you kids." Ann joined in.

"Same here." Stingy told her.

"We should do this every month." Sandra said.

"That's a great idea." Ann agreed said.

---

After dinner, back at Uncle Milford's, Beth and Sandra were getting ready to head back to Sleepy Town the next day.

"I'm glad that Robbie didn't show up and ruin the play." The nine-year-old said.

"I agree." Beth nodded.

"He's too immature to join us for _anything_." Sandra added.

"Yeah." Beth and Stephanie agreed.

"Imagine if he did." Sandra said.

"That would be the end of him." Stephanie giggled.

---

In the middle of the night, Stephanie was feeling sick to her stomach and went to her mother's room. They were staying overnight with Beth and Sandra since they were all taking the same train.

"Mother?" Stephanie whispered.

"Are you ok?" Ruth asked.

"Can I have something for my stomach? I'm not feeling well." The nine-year-old replied.

"Sure, honey." Ruth said as she got up. She got a chewable tablet and gave it to her daughter.

"Thanks, Mother." Stephanie said.

"No problem. Do you want to sleep with me in case you need me again?" Her mother asked.

"Yes please." Stephanie replied. She did slept with her mother and felt better the following day.

---

Trixie and Stingy were excited about something.

"You both seem excited today." Stephanie told her friends.

"Ann is going to give us something this afternoon." Trixie said.

"Really?" The nine-year-old asked.

"Yes." Stingy said.

"Awesome." Stephanie smiled.

That afternoon, Ann gave them a memory book that had pictures of them and the others.

"No way. Is this for all of us?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes." Ann smiled.

"Look the cast and characters are under our pictures." Stingy said.

"Wow. Thank you, Ann." Stephanie smiled.

"Not a problem." Ann smiled back.

"I can't wait to do it again next month." Trixie said.

"Same with me." Stingy agreed.

"Me too." Stephanie was very happy. They just chatted excitedly for the rest of the day.

The End**  
**


End file.
